Deimosu(Deimos) Satomi
Deimosu Satomi is the only son of Ranma Satomi and current student of Jindai high school Appearance Deimosu has a unique appearance that makes him stand out more than a little. At 6 ft with well-defined muscles and easy grace his blood hair is cropped short. History Deimosu along with his sister were born in Greece, but his mother started taking jobs in various places, so they had to travel a lot with her. like their mother they didn’t have the most normal of educations, Ranma wanted her children to be ready for anything. However she also wanted them to have an easier time with the "real" world than she had. Which was why she tried to enroll them in schools whenever possible, and why she picked schools like Jindai with very little history of weirdness. Enough weirdness would follow her and her children as it was. Personality Most of the time, Deimosu is very up front about what he does and does not like, or what he thinks. The exception being such secrets that his family doesn’t want out and about like: they're supernaturally powerful martial artists. Ranma raised her children to protect people that couldn't take care of themselves as well as each other. Among all his siblings, Deimosu is the most like Ranma as a teenager. Cocky, and convinced of his own greatness. At the same time, he’s less respectful of magic and other occult such than his siblings, he really only considers martial arts worth studying. Physical Abilities Body: 9 Mind: 5 Soul: 6 Combat Value: 6 Attack Combat Value: 6 Unarmed Combat Value: 10 Defense Combat Value: 10 Total Actions: 5 + 2 Defense only actions Damage Multiplier: 5 Unarmed Damage Multiplier: 7 Health: 95 Energy: 75 Shock Value: 45 Initiative: +9 Power Flux: Major Aspect – Electricity Control – Level 4 (40), Deplete -10 (-1) (39) Power Flux: Major Aspect – Yggdrassil Spell Archives – Level 2 (20), Deplete -50 Energy (-5), Deplete -10 Health (-3) (12) Extra Actions: +4 (60) Extra Defenses: +2 (10) Jumping: Level 2 (4) Defense Combat Mastery: +4 (40) Melee Combat Mastery: Unarmed +4 (12) Massive Damage: Unarmed +2 (8) Combat Techniques: Brutal 2, Critical Strike, Dead Eye 2, Deflection, Reflection, Hardboiled 3, Judge Opponent, Leap Attack, Lightning Reflexes 3, Multiple Targets 3, Portable Armory, Precise Aim 2, Steady Hand 2, Two Weapons, Lethal Blow (48) Heightened Awareness: 3 (6) Sixth Sense: Danger (2) Superstrength: Level 3 (24) Special Movement: Balance, Cat-Like, Fast 3, Light-Footed, Untrackable, Wall-Bouncing (16) Features: Attractive Touch: +20 (8) Energy: +20 (8) Regeneration: 2 Levels (20) Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken – Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire – Chestnut Fist Weapon: Basic Amaguriken – Level 2, Autofire (+3 Levels), Muscle (+1 level) (12), Deplete 10 Energy (-1) (11) Weapon: Focused Amaguriken (appears as one punch) – Level 5, Muscle (+1 level) (12) Deplete 20 Energy (-2) (10) Moko Takabisha – Pride of the Fierce Tiger Weapon: Basic Blast – Level 6 – Range 10 m (+1) (13), Deplete 20 Energy (-2), Half Damage vs Non-Living Targets (-2) (9) Weapon: Beam Blast – Level 6 – Range 100 m (+2) – Targets 10 people (+3) (17), Deplete 30 Energy (-3), Activation: no other actions (-1), Half Damage vs Non-Living Targets (-2) (11) Soul of Ice: Damage Conversion Level 2 External (40), Deplete 5/rd (-7), Concentration Level 1 (-2), Power Ends and Points Fade on first use of Converted Points (-5), Environment (Heat) (-2), Emotional: Requires total Emotional Control, any heavy emotion will ruin technique (-4), Detectable (-1), Must move in a spiral pattern, leading opponent towards center of spiral (-3), Damage from Melee Ranged Attackers Only (-2) (14) Force Field: Represents defensive movements while in the spiral. Level 12 (48 Armor rating) (36), Dependent on Damage Conversion (-1), Deplete 5/rd (-7) (28) Converted points are used to make a Hiryu Shoten Ha Tornado Acrobatics: 4 (Jumping) (12) Artisan: 2 (Metalworking) (2) Burglary: 3 (Breaking and Entering) (6) Climbing: 5 (Freehand) (10) Controlled Breathing: 3 (Calm) (3) Etiquette: 3 (Martial Arts) (3) Intimidation: 3 (Physical) (6) Languages: English, Greek, Norse, Latin (4) Medical: 2 (First Aid) (4) Military Sciences: 4 (Tactics) (8) Navigation: 2 (Urban, Wilderness) (4) Occult: 3 (Paranormal Abilities) (6) Sleight of Hand: 3 (Pick Pocketing) (6) Sports: 4 (Track and Field) (4) Stealth: 4 (Hiding) (12) Swimming: 4 (Endurance) (4) Urban Tracking: 1 (Shadowing) (1) Wilderness Survival: 3 (Forests, Mountains, Arctic) (4) Wilderness Tracking: 3 (Forests) (3) Defects: Significant Other: Yaku Go, Often in Grave Danger (-2) Girl Magnet: Level 2 (-2) Skeleton in the Closet: Half-Human (-2) Wanted: Yaku Go’s family (-4) Nemesis: Hecate (-2) Easily Distracted: Threat to Family, moderate (-2) Total: 692 Ranma trained her children as she could, even in the sealed arts. In addition she'd traded her services as a warrior for training and introduction in any thing she thought would give them an edge. For example Deimosu is a very astute student of the human body, his mother insists that he always improve upon his already masterful level of such anatomical knowledge so that he can produce the most amazing results. While he is able to perform many advanced martial art techniques requiring chi manipulation in different ways. As a demigod he is also electrokinetic, which is a psionic affinity. This makes Deimosu a very dangerous opponent since the nervous system runs on electricity he can short out any part of you he wants. Temporarily or permanently. He has also proved skilled enough to perform the Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken Kansei though he is no where near an appropriate level of efficiency with it. Though he mostly prefers Hermetic Magic Deimosu has little skill in the art mainly due to the fact that performing magic in extremely painful for him. Trivia He is named after Deimos one of Ares' sons, he and his brother Phobos are the gods of fear and terror) Category:Divine Blood